warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted Heavy Gunner
(Disarmed) | clonedflesh = 700 | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 500 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 8 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = |codex_scans = 3 }} Corrupted Heavy Gunner are Orokin-controlled Grineer Heavy Gunners. They share the same abilities and traits as regular Heavy Gunners. However, Corrupted Gunners have over twice as much HP in comparison to regular ones. Tactics *As with their Non-Corrupted counterpart, Corrupted Heavy Gunners often attack surrounded by allies allowing time for their Gorgon to spool up and shred through Tenno shielding whilst their corrupted allies draw fire. *Corrupted Heavy Gunners have inaccurate weapons, so it may be advisable to dispatch them from a long range. *It is ill-advised to get within melee range of a Corrupted Heavy Gunner, as they possess the same knockback ability as their Non-Corrupted counterpart. *Leech Eximus variants of the Corrupted Heavy Gunner should be prioritized as targets, before they are able to spool their Gorgon machine gun. Their fast rate of fire can enable them to continually heal themselves faster than some weapons can damage them. Specter Baro Ki'Teer may sell one time use Specter blueprints for a Corrupted Heavy Gunner which also includes a respawning Orokin Drone. Tips * damage, damage, damage and damage will stop them from firing their Gorgon and force them to respool, whilst also enabling them to be taken down without the worry of gunfire as to being temporarily unable to fire. **Stuns and other crowd-control powers do not prevent their knockdown attack from activating if they have already initiated the animation for it. **Additionally, halves the victim's current armor value, potentially significantly increasing their damage taken. *Given their large HP pool and the devastating Gorgon machine gun, Corrupted Heavy Gunners are good candidates for . **If the player is using a fully ranked Warframe Augment, a Corrupted Heavy Gunner can decimate entire squads of enemies as soon as they enter her range. * 's ability can help prevent teams from being overwhelmed by multiple Corrupted Heavy Gunners, by creating a temporary safe haven for Tenno to dispatch them from. *Being arguably the most dangerous enemy type in the void, it is recommended to deal with them first before other units unless another unit (such as a Corrupted Nullifier) is shielding them. Specter Trivia *As with all heavy Grineer units, the Heavy Gunner, along with Corrupted Bombard, cannot be given shields via the Orokin Drones shield buff. Media Orokin Heavy.jpg corruptedheavygunnercodex.png|Corrputed Heavy Gunner Codex Patch History *Orokin Grineer now have a unique looking grenade! *Fixed ability to spawn an infinite amount of Corrupted Heavy Gunner Specters instead of the new Corrupted Heavy Gunner replacing the old one. *Increased the base kill-affinity for the eximus variant.}} See also *Orokin *Corrupted *Factions de:Korrumpierter Kanonier es:Artillero Pesado Corrupto Category:Corrupted Category:Update 8 Category:Enemies